


Possessive

by BookofOdym



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Frottage, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Barry's new friend is way too friendly with him, Oliver gets jealous.





	Possessive

It wasn't that Oliver had any problem with Barry making new friends (even though Ralph could be annoying), quite the contrary, in fact, Oliver knew that Barry led a dangerous life and the more people who had his back, the better. It was even better if they were powerful, and could help him with some of his more dangerous foes.

No, what Oliver had a problem with was how much Barry's new friend was touching him, practically every time he looked over at them, there was some friendly pat on the arm or other going on. Oliver never touched other people that much, and he didn't know why other people felt the need to do so.

Hal Jordan had returned from space (presumably, at least if you believed him, Oliver for one still thought that he would turn out to be insane, and had told him in no uncertain terms that he'd accept the story when he saw a little blue alien with his own eyes. Jordan had smirked and said: "You wouldn't like that. They're kind of giant dicks." He was infuriating) and had immediately wormed himself into Barry's good books.

But even if the two men were newly minted friends, Oliver didn't think that it was appropriate for Jordan to keep his arm constantly wrapped around Barry's shoulder as they walked. The archer narrowed his eyes as Barry broke out into loud laughter at a joke that the other man had made.

Oliver wasn't jealous. This was just unprofessional.

He growled under his breath, completely unaware that the two men were shooting nervous looks back at him.

"Ollie? Are you alright?" Barry's voice broke through the haze, he sounded concerned. "You're kind of slow today."

That was what made him notice that he was standing several paces behind the other two, he rushed forward, casually knocking Jordan's arm off of Barry's shoulder in the process.

Jordan shot him a slightly hurt look, which the vigilante rolled his eyes at, if the other man hadn't wanted Oliver to respond in the way that he did, he wouldn't have touched what didn't belong to him with such impunity.

With an awkward cough, the man pointed down towards the end of the street. "Ring says that the alien tech is being holed up in a warehouse on this street."

Oliver nodded shortly and had walked off in the direction the Lantern was pointing without bothering to ask for further instructions, and he dragged Barry along the sidewalk behind him.

* * *

That night, Oliver and Barry went back to his place, to lick their wounds, while Jordan made some excuse about having to go and rescue someone who had gotten stuck at the North pole. Seriously, the man wasn't even any good at making excuses.

Barry was quiet though, and he seemed to be just going through the motions, even as he carefully put a band-aid on top of a small wound that the archer had picked up in the fight with the alien invaders he refused to speak. Actually, the silence was starting to stress Oliver out.

"Are you alright?" He finally asked the speedster after close to ten minutes of silence.

"Do you hate Hal?"

Oh.

So he'd noticed that.

"You noticed that?" Oliver asked.

"Someone in the next state could have felt all of the tension between the two of you," Barry crossed his arms. "Do you actually hate him?" He repeated.

"No!" Oliver replied, almost too quickly. Then, he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I just... didn't like him touching you?"

"Oh," Barry said, a faint flush forming on his cheeks.

The silence stretched out between them again.

Finally, Barry swallowed. "Then you'll probably be happy to hear that Hal is dating an alien called Kilowog, and he was just being friendly. He'd probably have hung onto you too if you were nicer."

That sounded like a fake alien name, but hope started to bubble up in Oliver's chest anyway as Barry bit his lower lip. It was a nervous tic.

"And," Barry flushed even redder, "I'm kind of into you too."

* * *

They'd pretty much fallen into bed together after that, all of their clothes had been torn off within seconds as the two men made a mad dash to the bedroom, and Oliver was reasonably sure that the Flash suit had been left in tatters somewhere behind them. Cisco would not enjoy repairing that.

Oliver couldn't bring himself to care though, not at that moment, not when he was leaving open-mouthed kisses over Barry's bare neck and chest.

Barry gasped when Oliver bit down on his throat possessively, it was just a little nip, but it was still a surprise. "Mine," the archer growled.

Barry nodded, whimpering when the older man started sucking marks into his skin. "Yours," he agreed.

It didn't feel right, though, to just pin Barry down on the bed and pound into him. No matter how high their emotions might have been running today, Oliver had been pining for Barry pretty much since they'd met. He wanted to take things slow. He wanted to do things right.

He could fuck Barry at any time, but the worst thing he could do right now was to make it so that Barry had to panic about all his previous partners tomorrow morning.

Oliver pushed their dicks together, for he just rubbed himself up against Barry so that the friction caused both of them to leak enough precum that the slide became easier. The archer groaned in pleasure at the heat that emanated from Barry's hard cock as they ground against each other.

Everything else could come later. Even Oliver could tell that they had needed to have some kind of talk about their feelings sometime soon , he might have bottled his own feelings up for years, but he had no idea if Barry felt as strongly for him as he did for Barry .

Suddenly, Barry came with a groan, painting his own chest with a white splash of cum. Delicious. Oliver leaned down, licking it off of him.

"You're beautiful," he breathed.


End file.
